mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Sinister
King Arthur Pendragon born, Arthur Sinister is the illegitimate son of David Sinister - the God of Prudence and Artemis - God of the Hunt who was trapped in the Early 6th century by Chronos and adopted by Uther Pendragon after having his divinity stolen from him and was no longer a Demigod. Personality Arthur shares his biological father's strategic and kind mind while also has become entitled due to his time as a Prince and subsequently as a King. He has a disdain for Chronos due to taking his Demigod abilities and status away from him while also having disdain for his older siblings as they were able to get to know his father while he was never able to grow up with his biological father. He harbours a hatred for his adoptive father after Uther banned all magic and all other religions except the Christian religion making it impossible for him to negotiate with the Olympian Pantheon. Appearance Arthur possesses mostly the typical traits of a Protohuman such as black hair while his skin tone is somewhat a combination of Irish White and Protohuman Tan. As a Protohuman; the only hair on his body is his hair which has grown thanks to his long life. Powers and Abilities Due to his Protohuman side; Arthur's Claddus-abilities are severely limited compared to other users. *Human-Protohuman Physiology **Longevity - Thanks to his Protohuman genetics - Arthur is able to live longer than Humans. **Enhanced Strength - Thanks to his Protohuman genetics; Arthur has near-superhuman strength and is capable of lifting and fighting with longswords and greatswords with a single hand. Former powers *Claddus-abilities - As his father is a Human Claddus-user; Arthur was born as a Human-Protohuman Hybrid Claddu-user. During the Battle of Idacrete; Felicity uses Thread Lightly (an Absolute Jinn) to wish away Arthur's claddus along with his powers. **Flight - Thanks to his active Claddus abilities - Arthur can fly. **Enhanced Condition - Similar to flight - Arthur has most of his physical abilities enhanced to superhuman levels which doubled due to his Protohuman side. **Faecal Manipulation - All Human Claddus-users have the ability to manipulate, create, generate, and spawn faecal matter. **Magnesium Manipulation - All Human Claddus-users have the ability to manipulate, create, generate, and spawn Magnesium. **Supernatural Swordsmanship - Protohuman Claddus-users have an unnatural talent with swords thanks to their powers and are able to instantly know how to use any sword they touch. **Instant Learning - Protohuman Claddus-users are able to instantly gain the knowledge of any weapon they touch. **Regenerative Healing Factor - Arthur has the ability to regenerate from most wounds. *Powers and abilities granted by the Excalibur - While in possession of Excalibur - Arthur gains few abilities and as well as access to energy within the sword. The Excalibur was eventually destroyed by David Sinister and thus broke the connection with Arthur. **Green Fire Cutting - Arthur is able to access the Sword's green fire and is able to making project the green fire in a way that cuts through most matter over a distance. **Magic Immunity - While wielding the Excalibur - Arthur is immune to all form of magic. **Armour Ignorance - Thanks the powers granted by the Excalibur - Arthur can stab through any type of armour with any type of bladed weapon. **Immortality Negation - The Excalibur grants Arthur the ability to negate the Immortality and invulnerability of most creatures of the living world. Relationships David Sinister Arthur hold his father in high regard and treats him as if he is of noble blood. David at first was unaware that Arthur was his son, but learned the truth after killing all the evil Gods. Felicity Toothpick Felicity and Arthur were initially enemies, but soon Arthur gained an attraction to her and they shared a kiss, but she told him that jocks aren't her type. Weaknesses *Mortality - Claddus-users are still mortal despite being hard to kill Former Weaknesses *Claddus - A Claddus-user can be killed by another Claddus-user or weapons that are infused with the liquid. *Plastic - Plastic can paralyse a Claddus-user. *Excalibur Dependency - While the Excalibur offers the user create power - it also comes with a curse that caused them to become dependant on the blade and if the blade is taken or stolen from Arthur - he'll go on a murderous rampage to reclaim it. *Destruction of the Excalibur - If the Excalibur were to be destroyed - Arthur will die regardless of his Claddus-abilities. Category:Monarchs Category:Hybrids Category:Humans